herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Undertaker (WWE Boom Studios)
'''The Undertaker '''sometimes called '''Taker '''is the titular main character and anti-hero from WWE Boom Comic: The Origins of the Deadman and its sequel The Rise of the Deadman, as well as one of the protagonists from the WWE Boom comic franchise. He is based on his live-action counterpart with the character of the same name from WWE. Appearence His appearence is identical to his live-action counterpart from the TV show, long hairs, tattoos on his arms, on his neck and belly, he wears black outfits including gloves, socks and boots and armbands on his arms. He starts as an mean and manipulative guy, but he is also good and nice and he has good intentions to help the wrestlers in needs. Role When Undertaker was an child, he has a tragic past with his parents and his brother Kane because of his traumatic accident he has when he was a kid, already adult, he debuts at Survivor Series as the Mystery Partner of Ted DiBiase Sr.. He first appears as an non-speaking character, but few weeks later, he starts to speak american, he has Brother Love as his first manager, but he switches his manager for Paul Bearer. He turned face after turning against Jake Roberts for trying to assault Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth with an steel chair. In 1994, he was defeated by Yokozuna and vanish. But at Summerslam, he was revived by Paul Bearer and managed to defeat his imposter for stealing his job as an wrestler non-stop. The Undertaker manages to get his revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down few months ago, this time with the help of Chuck Norris who defends him from the interference of Royal Rumble wrestlers. After being betrayed by Paul Bearer, The Undertaker decides to train in his training and makes an interview to get revenge on Paul Bearer for betraying him in favor of Mankind. He defeated Mankind in the Buried Alive Match, but was buried by The Executioner and the wrestlers. But The Undertaker manages to escape from his burial to look on revenge on Mankind and Paul Bearer for burying him. At Wrestlemania 13, he defeated Sycho Sid aka Sid Vicious for the WWE title. During the interview, he realizes his tragic mistake for killing his parents and almost costing the life of Kane. The Undertaker then forces Paul Bearer to tell the truth to find out that Kane is still alive to teach him an lesson. After being burned in the Casket, The Undertaker gets revived and confronts Kane and Paul Bearer for their actions by teaching them an lesson. When Sable is bullied by Kane and Paul Bearer, The Undertaker scolds them for hurting Sable's feelings. After defeating Kane, The Undertaker teams up with him to form the Brothers of Destruction, a team of two brothers with different power. The Undertaker and Kane work together to attack The Rock and Mankind by defeating them. When Kane is absent, The Undertaker dresses up as him to keep an eye of Stone Cold Steve Austin and becomes the number one contender. After being defeated, The Undertaker shows respect to Steve Austin. After being Buried Alive, The Undertaker becomes scarier and defeats Big Bossman by hanging him with an rope with Edge and Christian to his side. After becoming less scarier, he keeps an eye on Big Show, Taker then confronts Big Show for disrespecting him after the latter assaults his mentor Paul Bearer in rage. In 2000, The Undertaker adopts an new look and becomes the American Badass and saves The Rock from DX and the McMahons family, only to cause The Rock to be disqualified, leaving Triple H victorious by default. In 2001, The Undertaker teams up with Kane to claim the Tag-Team Championships, only to lose them to their opponents. In 2002, The Undertaker turns face again after showing respect to Jeff Hardy and becomes friendly and loyal to the wrestlers. In 2003, he saved Stephanie McMahon from A-Train after the latter assaulted and injured her in favor of Sable and Mr. McMahon. In 2004, he returns from the dead and defeated Kane for burying him alive by teaching him an lesson with the help of Paul Bearer who uses the Mystic Urn's power on him to make him stronger. The Undertaker knocks out Paul Heyman after the latter got pushed by Eddie Guerrero and his friend Rey Mysterio. In 2005, he gets revenge on Randy Orton for trying to kill him with the burning casket and Eddie's car explosion by teaching him an lesson for the misdeeds and bad actions. In 2010, he shows respect to Shawn Michaels an good retirement fot the Hall of Fame. In 2012, he cuts his hair to have an short mohawk and defeated Triple H. Helped by his friend Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker carries Triple H with respect and offers him to reunite with Mr. McMahon and Stephanie McMahon. In 2015, he defeated Bray Wyatt to redeem himself. Later, he works together with his brother Kane to defeat the Wyatt Family. In 2018, he defeated John Cena, later Rusev and his friend. He later assists Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman to defeat Kevin Owens, Elias and Baron Corbin by working together. In 2019, he knocks out Elias for insulting him. He later helps his rival Roman Reigns to take down Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre by working together. The Undertaker chokeslams Sami Zayn for disrespecting him after being provoked. Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Priests Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Famous Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Victims Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Wrestlers Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Elderly Category:Anti Hero Category:Fictionalized Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Psychics Category:Lawful Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Brutes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:The Icon Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Leaders Category:Magic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Nurturer Category:Localized Protection Category:Passionate Learners